Loving A Sociopath: Anthology
by Avia11222
Summary: A collection of connected one shots that tell the toxic love/friendship between Gary Smith and Roxanne Hewitt(OC). The chapters are not in order, however they all connect in the end. If you can challenge yourself to figure out the timeline of everything, please do in the reviews. (GaryxfemaleOC)
1. Chess

**A story. You connect the dots. (GaryxOC)**

 **Rating: M Genre: Angst/Romance Characters: OC, Gary Smith**

 **AN: A collection of one shots at different times, revolving around the sociopath we all know and hate, as well as my OC. As the description states, you connect the dots, you figure out the story. Some may have clues (ex. holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, etc.), as to the time of certain events, but in general you'll have to pay attention to every chapter to know the order of things in the end. It may start out a little confusing as you get to know characters and drama, but I promise it all ties together. Fair warning: drug use, sex, violence, and many many more adult themes throughout each chapter. mwahahaha maybe see if you can put everything in order in the reviews? R &R please ;) now without further delay, read on dear viewers, if you dare…**

 **Loving A Sociopath**

 **A Bully Scholarship Edition (Canis Canem Edit) Fanfic**

1 - Chess

Saturday afternoons easily passed as fast as they began. Then again, so did weekends at Bullworth with nothing to do. Especially when students decide to engage in an unspoken battle to see who has the 'dominant intelligence'. What better to prove who is the smarter of the two none other than a game of chess.

The black haired girl analyzes the board before her, narrowing blue eyes at her choices. She reaches out a manicured hand and picks up a white bishop, sliding it forward four spaces. The girl grins and looks up to face the eyes of the opponent sat across from her. "Check."

The brunette boy sat opposite purses his lips into a grim line as he breathed a frustrated sigh, bringing his middle and pointer finger to his temple as he rested his elbow on the wooden table. "Tsk tsk tsk", he shook his head and continued, "Look at you, Roxanne, and here I'd thought you'd gone soft."

"Gary? Me? Never." Roxanne laughed, almost taunting the boy for his poor attempt at insulting her.

Gary rolls his eyes at her cheeky smile, capturing Roxanne's white bishop with his rook. "Not going to be that easy."

Roxanne nearly begins to giggle giddily to herself, oh if only he knew, she manages to cover it up easily with a fake cough. Gary eyed her warily for a minute, deciding that 'cough' sounded all too clean to be real. She couldn't be sick, it wasn't even cold out yet. The library air wasn't stuffy or something, nor did it reek as bad as usual considering Algernon wasn't on the premises for once. It had to have been a fake cough to hide something, he thought to himself, feeling the paranoia of her next move arise in his stomach.

Roxanne took note of the new battlefield. Her bishop was a trap, simply a part of her elaborate plan to distract Gary so as not to draw attention to her real killer, a small pawn she'd had her eye on using since the beginning of the game. She caught Gary's wandering glances. Would he even take a go for the tempting piece? She'd been counting on it. Although, Gary be it rather narcissistic, he wasn't a complete self centered idiot. However, the move opened up a place for Roxanne's pawn that could help her out later on.

Planning out her victory dance in her head, Roxanne moved her knight forwards, directly threatening Gary's rook. She sat back once more and raised her right eyebrow as to beckon him to the challenge, "It's your move, Smith."

Gary cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms above his head. "Get ready, Hewitt."

The two teens continue to play. Pushing each other with witty comebacks and boldly pre-planned moves of sabotage. Hours pass, with seemingly neither noticing how dark it's getting outside and how there are fewer people in the library by each round.

"Ahem! Uh hello?" Mrs. Craven, the librarian called out, but both teens were too preoccupied with the game to pay her any mind. "Ahem! We are closing!" She called out again, watching on in annoyance at the students with her arms folded over her chest. "Ahem!" Mrs. Carven called out again for the last time to no avail before giving an exasperated sigh, mumbling to herself about allowing the kids to let themselves out being that she had better things to do than wait. Roxanne and Gary were now the last in the library, both not noticing it was even past curfew.

Though in a school filled with talented nerds and decent as well as not so decent human beings with normally enough entertaining drama to waste the day away; Both individuals yearned for a satisfying ending to a Saturday. What else could be better than 'one last round' of the game both were good at?

Gary slides his rook out of the knight's path, he had noticed Roxanne was exceptionally talented at playing chess and had found himself asking out of curiosity, "Who taught you how to play chess?". The question didn't have a hint of malice to it, not even his usual arrogant attitude sparked in. He wasn't criticizing her. He seemed as though he genuinely wanted to know. This struck Roxanne as odd, knowing Gary, he never wanted anything unless there was something in it for him. He never said things just to be kind or because he really wanted to know something. It always had to benefit him somehow. He must've been trying to take her back.

"Actually, I taught myself." Roxanne replied, still paying full attention to the rook her knight was now following. Maybe if she kept his attention on the conversation rather than the game, she could have an opportunity to move forth her pawn. "At my grandmother's, she had nothing except a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, the smallest TV known to man and a chess set. Needless to say baking, napping, and bathing get boring when you do it more often than you're supposed to. Also, the TV only got one channel, and it was in French. So not much I could really do except learn to play chess with my grandma." Roxanne admitted, still keeping her focus on the game before her. "Ahh so your grandmother showed you?" Gary asked, concentrating on his next move. "Well I guess in the beginning she did. What about you?"

"My father taught me." Gary was quiet for a moment, he hadn't even been thinking about his answer, he'd just let it slip out. "My parents wanted me to learn to be like other kids. Namely my dad. He got me into piano, chess, boxing even-" Gary continued, sounding solemn before being interrupted by Roxanne who attempted to lighten the mood. "Are you sure you aren't a prep?" She giggled, but Gary remained silent still looking down at his pieces. "I didn't enjoy any of it. None of the activities could convince me I was a normal boy. But it could convince them alright. As long as I was good, I was tolerated." He spoke as if he were distraught, but so cold. Heartless, yet emotional? Void of feeling, yet hurt. Numb to all around him, but distant. Roxanne couldn't quite place it nor explain it. It didn't sound like Gary. Which messed with her mind, causing her not to know what to say to the boy. Gary grasped the top of his black queen and moved it to back up his rook.

Feeling the tension in the air, Gary changed the subject, switching from gloomy to his normal demeanor, "Did you hear about that fight between that inbred snob Gord and that braindead grease monkey. Pathetic. All this over that whore Lola. Johnny's pretty boy face is in bandages now." Gary sniggered, causing Roxanne to relax now that he was back to himself.

She tried to seem uninterested in the conversation, though Roxanne did want to know about the supposed fight, as she moved her knight even closer to the rook. "He lost?"

"No, no, he won. But not in one piece." Gary smirked as he captured Roxanne's knight. "'Both boys are in the infirmary. Gord's daddy who's also his mommy who's also his nephew who's also his uncle is 'suing'", He joked causing Roxanne to burst out laughing. Gary could be hilarious despite being a total douchebag.

Waiting a minute or two before her next move, Roxanne attempted to convince Gary he had her pegged down on a losing track. Feigning hesitancy, she moved her pawn ahead so it was close to Gary's king in order for her to check it. She looked down at the wooden table in front of her, unable to see anything aside from the hair that fell to cover over her eyes. Hmm. Maybe if she was lucky, Roxanne could kick his ass one last time today with the words 'Checkmate', he'd throw his hissy fit and probably swear his life on getting revenge against the short girl.

"Hey! You're cheating! You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't trust you with anything." Roxanne called out as she looked up to face her enemy, catching Gary just as he was about to switch his pieces around whilst she had her head down.

"Never stopped me before. Maybe, I've been cheating this whole time and you were just too oblivious to notice." He teased, making the girl wonder if he had been cheating. No, he couldn't have been. She saw him. Had he been cheating?

"Shut up Gary." Roxanne spoke, shaking off all her previous questions. She couldn't get distracted again. Not now. She couldn't let him get inside her head like he so easily did.

"It was worth a shot." Gary shrugged, before continuing the game sliding a piece closer to Roxanne's side of the board, "You know I have to admit. You're not as stupid as you look. Dare I say it, you're actually smart. For a girl that is. It's fair to say we're equals."

That's about as close to a compliment Roxanne had ever heard Gary say to her. Though, she knew he was just trying to get to her ego. Build her pride so he could shatter it by beating her down. That's just how Gary is. She'd grown used to the sociopath's 'way with words', the language he used to get whatever victory he needed to satisfy him for the time being. First, he raises the ego with compliments and unreliable empty promises, all lies of course, then you're supposed to screw up and lose your focus by allowing his words to fill your head, after that he wins by taking full control over your vulnerable state.

Deciding it best to ignore remarks, she could easily move her rook three spaces which could earn her a final win for the day...

"Well, I'd say we are at an impasse for now. Considering neither of us are by definition 'thick-skulled'." Roxanne picked up her rook, keeping up their talk as a means to distract him from her next move, "I must say, if you weren't a total nut job. I might just kiss you." She joked playfully, offering Gary a warm smile instead of a snide smirk. He returned the smile, eyes softening as his brows lost their arch.

Neither blinked nor spoke for seconds, lacking action save staring into the other's eyes and smiling. As if communicating a draw between them. There was a comfortable silence that had settled in the room, as both teenagers analyzed the facial features their opponent had...

My god. Gary is kind of- Roxanne could feel herself melting and immediately shook away the thoughts she had. Disgusting, no way. He's repulsive. He's insane. He's GARY. For fucks sake, what on earth was she thinking.

"I suppose we are on an almost similar level of genius. Of course, let's face it, you're no match for me." Gary sounded at ease, casually making conversation. So calm. Non threatening. An entirely different tone than he usually had in their 'competitions'. Heck, a complete 180 compared to his usual demeanor. He almost sounded nor- "Such a shame though, with a beautiful smile like that. I could marry you in an instant."

Roxanne's mouth dropped just as the rook she'd been holding did, her face widened as a blush crept up, brightening her face like a tomato. Her piece fell to the board, two spaces away from where she needed it to be.

Gary watched her with a wicked simper, reaching out and placing his queen in the square her rook had previously occupied.

"Checkmate."

Her mouth stayed hanging in shock. How had she let him? He'd done it. Again. Gotten her guard down. AGAIN. Every. Single. Time.

The boy tittered at the girl's unwavering expression as the two locked eyes. "What are you going to do? Kiss me?"

Normally, she'd punch the daylights out of the scarred boy then laugh off his remarks. But, this time was different. Had Gary just...flirted with her? She knew it was just to distract her and well if she was being honest, it worked. But something about the way he said it, so quick, so...non Gary. So calm. For a second, he sounded like any other boy.

"See ya later...lovely eyes." Gary mockingly chuckled, batting his eyes, cupping his hands together imitating a bride with a bouquet. This unfortunately, causes the girl to blush harder than before at the back handed compliment. He laughs again seeing her attempt to hide flushed cheeks. With that, the boy left his seat and headed for the exit of the library.

Gary always had his way with words, they were there whenever he needed to escape or get his way. Sometimes both.

Looking around the now empty library. She noticed practically all the lights had been turned off and there wasn't even a teacher in sight. As if the previously full building from hours ago had been abandoned entirely.

Checking her watch, she saw the time read 10:31 pm. "Shit! I better jet before Mrs. Peabody murders me!", Roxanne hurriedly ran off in the direction of the girls dorm, thankful to find Gary hadn't locked library doors like he once did to Pete.

 **AN: Enjoying it so far? Welp, I sure hope so! Please review and tell me your thoughts on the recent chapter. Remember, there's even more to come my friends, stay tuned. Alright, I'm out. Love y'all, xoxo A.**

 **Side note - GODDAMNIT GARY! Why you gotta do my girl like that? Poor Roxanne. Stupido. Anywhore, "BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE", there is a chance I'll be starting another story from a different fandom soon (I won't spoil anything as I don't even know if I'm game for it myself). Although, I have been devoting all my time to this fic as it currently holds my interest for longer than twenty minutes. I have too many ideas sorry lolol. Byebye please follow me for more updates!**


	2. Strange

**AN: Morning everyone! Or night, for some of you. Whatever the time may be, greetings! I hope you've all had an amazing day! Welcome back :) Thank you for taking time to learn more about Gary and Roxanne's story! I don't want to annoy anyone with a long intro, so without further adieu, ENJOY!**

2 - Strange

Roxanne lies awake in bed, she stares up at the ceiling above her while taking in the silence of her room. The only quiet place in Bullworth, aside from the library, though too many people for her liking populated that area. Besides, even the library was never entirely void of sound; With Gary lurking behind a shelf somewhere, just waiting to disturb her.

The dark room is illuminated only by a sliver of light outside her window, coming in through the blinds. Angie, as usual, is following Christy around somewhere. Zoe, most likely, may be off with some older boy or girl, doing something that was probably illegal. Leaving Roxanne alone with nothing to do and nobody that she tolerates to entertain her.

She originally made a run for her dorm after hearing the bell which signalled her last class was over. Ignoring Gary, who wanted god knows what, as he called out to her. Roxanne had pretended not to be bothered with the sound of his voice, causing Gary, the 'attention whore' he is, to yell louder.

The girl just couldn't face him, not after the incident of the night before. No way. It wasn't even that it was weird, in fact it was expected just like Lola had said. Gary is never predictable, he probably didn't even remember. No. Of course he did. But, he most likely didn't care either way. Still, it made her feel...strange.

Once inside her room, she planned a rant in her head she could spill to one of her roommates about the whole ordeal. However, all Roxanne faced upon entering was the lack of both girls' presence. And so here she is, laying aimlessly on her uncomfortable bed in a dark room.

Boredom arises like a pit in her stomach, taunting her with its unsatisfied aura. She hates feeling bored. Excitement always puts her in a good mood. Though, excitement comes in different forms for all. One man's poison is another's treasure. And excitement for Roxanne, well wasn't exactly fun for most people in her age group, considering it often consists of reading and general alone time when she values it most.

She tries to not have a bias opinion against cheerleading, boasting about her possessions, being the 'town bicycle', looking for a cure for cancer, or whatever else other Bullworth girls usually did for kicks.

Despite growing up in this town, Roxanne never really discovered anything of the outside world that kept her feeling alive, nothing that held her interest at least. Yet, she finds her peers to be 'disappointing' with their choices for an adrenaline rush. Then again, who is she to judge others' activities?

Speaking of which...

"Ah! Oh Johnny! Yes!"

Muffled moans and the creaking of bedsprings, coming from the floor above stung her ears. Jesus christ, again? A repeat of heavy thuds, presumably Lola's bed pounding on the wooden floor, continued to grow louder. Doesn't Mrs. Peabody ever check Lola's room? Was she deaf or something? The loud moans rang out through the girls' dorm. Likewise, Johnny and Lola were 'making up' again, forgetting that other people live on the property. Disgusting. Roxanne couldn't believe that she'd got in trouble for hugging a boy, when Lola's got quite the track record with her 'visitors'.

Rolling her eyes, she faced away from the ceiling and covered her ears with the pillow that had been behind her, all in hopes of drowning out the lovers' pleasured moans.

Hmm, what could Roxanne do today without straying too far from her dorm? She could watch people and find something amusing to eavesdrop on. Like, when she spied on the preps with Gary and then- No, she'd just be asking for him to bother her if she even left the dorms. She might've been able to nap if not for the 'disruptions' around her. Shower? Roxanne wasn't particularly sweaty, but it was all she could do other than speak to people, though that in itself felt like too much work.

The girl stood from her position on the bed and made her way out of the room.

Halfway up the stairs leading to a second level of the girls' dorm, an error scanned through Roxanne's brain, causing her to halt in her path. She'd forgotten her shower supplies.

Walking back towards the direction she originally came, Roxanne noticed the door to her small chamber of quiet solace had been opened ajar. Odd, considering she didn't remember leaving it like that. In fact, with her paranoia of others invading her privacy without her knowledge, Roxanne never even left her doors unlocked unless she knew she or one of her roommates would be back soon.

Feeling her worried thoughts grow stronger, the petite girl speeds up her pace, adopting a light jog to the space she needed to reach.

Once inside, Roxanne glanced around the dark room, breathing a sigh of relief at no sight of any silhouettes hidden in the shadows. Turning on the light in her room, she then walks over to her closet and opens the doors.

"Hi."

Gary emerges from the closet before Roxanne, covering the girl's agape mouth before she could make a noise.

"You know, _Roxanne_ , it's not very polite to scream at guests."

Roxanne kneed Gary in his groin, causing the hand that had been muffling the girl to slip to his crotch.

"You know, _Gary,_ it's rude to enter people's rooms without asking!" She sarcastically remarked, crossing her arms. Gary groaned, still clutching his manhood, regaining his posture.

"Now now, don't be so tense, Love Muffin." He teased, causing Roxanne to grow flustered at the name. _That name._ Even now, Gary manages to get under her skin.

"Shut up jerk!"

"Oh you love it!" Gary fired back, hands gripping the short girl's waist.

"What are you even doing here Gary? Are you in love with me now or something?" Roxanne easily escaped from his grasp, keeping her arms over the other, watching him react to her words.

"Me? As if! As if I could waste such a-" His brows furrowed and the tone of the boy's voice had a hint of amusement added to it's arrogance.

"Okay, then why are you here?" She snapped, interrupting Gary in the process, and begins tapping her foot repeatedly on the floor.

"For reasons I really can't explain-" He attempted to excuse his presence, flailing his arms

"Gary!"

"Okay okay, you caught me. I'm only here to visit my favorite dwarf." Gary beamed, taking ahold of Roxanne's hands. She rolls her eyes. She really isn't THAT short. Only like five foot two and A HALF. Roxanne especially counts that half. Then again, Gary is anywhere from five eight to five nine or ten, and every other girl towers over her as it is. But hey, at least she's taller than the younger students.

"But the question isn't why am I here, but why are you? C'mon, it's Friday! Shouldn't you be out oh I don't know blackmailing people into being your friend." Bombarding her with taunts, Gary ran his fingertips up Roxanne's arms. She shivers at his touch, not quite knowing why.

,

"That sounds more like your scene. Now, we done here?" The small girl shakes off the scarred boy's hands.

Gary waltzes over to Roxanne's drawer and rummages through her stuff, quickly picking up a collection of photographs.

"Hmm, what's this?" He spoke sarcastically, adopting the smirk he always had when he already knew everything about an object or person. The smirk that always taunted Roxanne. It always feels as though the sociopath is five steps ahead of her. The girl's heart dropped as she realized her worried thoughts had been correct, Gary already had been here before, meaning he'd seen _everything_. Probably even her diaries. Is that why half of her clothes are gone?

Shaking her questions away, "Give that back you creep!", Roxanne yells jumping to grab the photos from Gary's hand, this only makes him pull the images further from her reach; Towering over her with his tall stature.

Roxanne nearly grasps the pictures away from him, Gary jerks his hand away, causing her to fall on the floor. He laughs, watching Roxanne stumbling back on her feet.

Chuckling maliciously to himself, "Ooh lewd photos on campus? Who are these for?", Gary continued to tease. Roxanne felt a wave of nausea wash over her, cheeks flushing scarlet. "No one Gary, now stop!", she cried in desperation, clawing at the tall boy's hands. How could she not feel self conscious? The boy she like- hated, was judging her private provocative photos. Why does he have to ruin everything?

"Not yet, not until you tell me why you have these!", Gary ignored the girl's pleas and continues to scan through the few photos carefully. Taking his time to analyze each, one after the other.

"Ugh! Would you just leave me alone already?!" Roxanne huffs defeated, knowing Gary isn't going to budge until he receives whatever he wants this time.

Roxanne rolls her eyes, how could she had been so clueless? There's no line Gary doesn't cross, even breaking into the girl's dorm. Four days in a row, she couldn't believe her luck. Satisfied with his full 'inspection', Gary giggles flirtatiously at her, "Hehe, nice. Very nice."

Roxanne stares down at the ground and places her hands on her hips, blushing. Was he? No, he was joking. He had to be. "Would you just leave already?"

He crosses his arms, photos still in hand, and starts to pace around her, "Why? So you can take more photos for your admirer?" Gary voice was venomous, but his expression looks playful. Roxanne couldn't quite read it.

"Gary shut up! God, you sound like a jealous boyfriend." Roxanne laughs, attempting to change the subject by insulting the boy. Gary rolls his eyes at her and resumes the conversation exuberantly, "Then tell me why you have such naughty images of yourself. Are they...for me? I have to admit Roxanne, I'm impressed. Black looks quite nice on you. Though, I would've preferred you changed into something more risque...maybe a nice shade of red-"

Roxanne's eyes widen as her jaw hangs open, not believing her ears "Oh my god." She shakes her head and scoffs, facepalming. He cannot be serious right now.

"Maybe with some stockings-" Gary suggestively leers, raising both his eyebrows.

This is too much. "I get it!" Roxanne interrupts, beckoning the boy to stop his game. He only continues to embarrass the girl, "Or better yet add some heels and a riding crop-".

Shoving the boy to the ground, " GARY!", Roxanne grabs the photos that cascaded down with him and places them back inside her drawer.

.

Gary regains his posture, "Calm down ladylove, these are all just options…" His hand slides on Roxanne's shoulder, tugging at her dark green Bullworth sweater, "If you want, you don't even have to wear clothes-"; Burning up inside, her cheeks must be crimson by now as she covers her face with her hands. "Just-". For a moment, unsure of what to say, still processing Gary's idea. "Get out of my room, Smith." Roxanne ordered, voice wavering a bit, eyes still refusing to face him, and her cheeks flushed.

Disregarding her command, "Ah ah ah, you forget about our little deal." Gary slowly paces around Roxanne, hands intertwined behind his back.

Confused at his claim, "What? What are you talking about?", Roxanne asks Gary whilst rubbing her head. She couldn't quite recall what boy was referring to, still preoccupied with the fact that he is even in her room.

Once he places himself in front of her, Gary smirks and raises his left eyebrow, "My god, Roxanne, you really are a dimwit at times." Seeing as Roxanne's face is still one of confusion- with a bit of a now annoyed glare, Gary shakes his head and continues, "Don't you remember? The one we made the other night."

A pang of recognition strikes the girl, causing her to express her distaste, "Oh...that…" She sighs and continues, "I thought that was supposed to be some kind of joke." Goddamnit, of course he isn't going to let this go. He probably remembers everything from last night.

Gary chuckles and moves towards the girl, "What's so funny about that?" He pauses for a moment, a cat like smirk playing on his features, "That me, Gary Smith, would want to spend the day with my _good friend_ , Roxanne Hewitt? What's so wrong about that?".

Her blue eyes bore into the boy standing before her's brown orbs, Roxanne thinks for a moment; Not entirely positive if she should trust Gary, believing it best to reject the offer. Knowing the sociopath in front of her may not be pleased with her response, "Uhhh Gary, I'm not sure how I feel about all of this-" she tries to argue, only to be cut off.

Gary clasps his hands together, offering Roxanne a toothy grin, "Did I say you had an opinion on this? Too bad baby, you agreed to it." He scoffs at her, "Now quit whining, let's go to town!" Beaming cheekily as though he were a salesman selling something for more than it's worth.

Roxanne, finding it unlikely for Gary to leave without getting his way, attempts to change the subject; "'Go to town'? God have you been reading the Great Gatsby or something?" She laughs then stops herself, uncertain if he would even understand the joke.

Rolling his eyes at the humor filled comment, Gary grabs Roxanne's hand, proceeding to pull her out the door. "Stop stalling trollop-"

"Excuse me?!", She jerks her hand out of the boy's tight grip. Deeming the joke rather offensive, Roxanne crosses her arms and turns away from Gary.

He places his hand on her shoulder, as he comes to Roxanne's side, lowering his head to properly see her hidden face, "C'mon I was kidding". Did he make her cry or something? He didn't know if it mattered.

Roxanne sighs, "Whatever Gary." She shoves his hand away before continuing, "And don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Placing his hand on both sides of the small female, "Relax, Rox, I was just playing with you." Gary calmly chuckles.

"Yeah...when are you not."

Ignoring the sassy comment that came from Roxanne, he pats her on the back, arrogantly unceasing his proposition, "C'mon you imp, we're going to have some fun today."

Roxanne raises her eyebrows, "Fun? I'm a tad worried about what you call fun." She snorts, wondering just what Gary could have planned this time around. Anything would really be better than being in the same place all day, but she would've preferred it not involving Gary or socializing for that matter.

Grabbing Roxanne's wrist firmly, the sociopath teenage boy leads the girl towards the door of her room, "You've known me long enough. Now quit wasting time halfling."

Scrunching her face up, Roxanne snarls in disgust, "Ugh screw you Gary."

"Sooner or later you will."

Alarmed, Roxanne hopes she heard the boy wrong, "What?!" Her cheeks redden, mouth still hung in shock.

"Nothing."

On that note, the two teenagers head towards the town of Bullworth.

Roxanne always loathed being in town. To be fair, anything that involved going outside caused her revulsion. But Gary wasn't going to leave her alone, whether she liked it or not, at least not now. Clearly, she had something he wanted. Otherwise, why would he suddenly want to spend so much of his time with her?

Roxanne certainly hadn't expected to be waiting outside Yum-Yum market for Gary to get whatever he needed. After all, this is a 'date'. Is Gary playing some kind of joke to waste her time? All they were probably going to do is spy on people again.

The door chimes signalling the enter and exit of someone going inside the market, caught the black haired girl's attention; Out strolls Gary Smith, staring down at the ground, he held something pink in his hand hidden slightly behind his back.

Narrowing her eyes, Roxanne notices it is a bouquet as confusion takes over her features, "Why do you have-" She attempts to ask the boy, only to be interrupted by him.

"Shut up and take the flowers." Gary ordered, still not making eye contact with Roxanne, as he stuffed the flowers into her hand.

Roxanne felt herself blush, "Okay. Thanks Gary." She moves closer to the boy in front of her. This really is a date.

"Don't read into it."

Rolling her eyes, "So what exactly do you have planned for us today?" Roxanne asks, cradling the posy in her arms.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Gary grabs Roxanne by the hand, leading her behind him as he began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Uhh, Gary?" Roxanne kept her feet planted on the ground, questioning if she should go anywhere the sociopath chose for their 'romantic evening'.

"Be patient. Trust me, I know where we're going." Gary insisted irritatedly, glaring at the girl.

"Trust...you?" Roxanne spoke up, unsure if she could even have faith in herself around Gary. After the incident of the day before, she knew her mind couldn't comprehend the consequences of spending time with him.

Gary snapped Roxanne out of her thoughts, "Shut up. Just close your eyes if it's so hard for you to wait."

Roxanne's eyebrows furrowed as she blinked rapidly, finding Gary's request idiotic, "But you just told me you'd show me-" The girl stopped herself, noticing the boy in front of her's expression.

"Hewitt. Watch your words. Just shut up already, it´ll be worth it." Gary sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose with the fingers of his free hand. He looks and sounds beyond infuriated, like a mother at her wits end with a stubborn child.

"Okay Gary, let's go." Roxanne breathed, closing her eyes and ignoring the voice in the back of her mind telling her to run away.

Maybe Roxanne is just being paranoid. Maybe Gary just really wanted to have a nice evening this time. He did buy her flowers after all.

Roxanne kept her eyes closed, one hand supporting the bouquet, another intertwined with Gary's, who remained ahead, leading her who knows where…

Could she rely on him?

It's been years, of course she can.

No…

It's been years, she can't. She knows Gary. How he operates. She is a fool to be talking to him at all. Let alone, be on a date.

But who is she trying to kid? It's not like she has any other boy lined up to ask her out. Heck, she hardly has friends or people she can speak to without freezing up. At least everyone leaves her alone, that's one benefit of being 'behind the scenes' as Lola had put it.

It's not Roxanne's fault Gary just likes to bother people who are...unbothered. Well Gary likes to bother anyone he can.

"You can open your eyes now."

An entirely different scene played out before her eyes, one Roxanne never could´ve expected. The ocean water glistened beneath the setting sun, it was so...beautiful. Here the two students stood on the docks, admiring the view in awe of something exquisite amongst the normally dull town.

She tried her best not to sound rude, "So you brought me...all the way here...just to watch a sunset?" Gary's arm slid around Roxanne's waist, pulling the girl closer to his torso. She didn't mind him touching her this time. She didn't know why, maybe it was just the moment. Staring at the sun for the last time of today. It gave her a hopeless feeling, if she had stayed inside again, she would've never seen it.

"I´m trying to watch and you're hurting my ears fun size." The boy beside her answered, staying transfixed on the bright orb beginning to approach the sea.

¨I´m sorry, what's that supposed to mean?¨ Roxanne snapped in a playful manner, earning a glare from Gary in return.

¨If you won´t shut it. Don't be surprised if I accidentally push you in.¨ Gary warned, gesturing towards the water in front of them.

Roxanne closed her mouth.

She almost found herself thanking the boy, for showing her something pretty magnificent away from her abode. For pulling her outside of the chamber, that only he had noticed, she's shut herself in too many times. Locking out the world.

Maybe Gary is right, maybe Roxanne does need to live a little more...

Maybe Roxanne is wrong, maybe she can trust Gary…

She side eyed the sociopath who held her in his arms, wondering what Gary is thinking as he watches the shining sphere sink below the surface.

Is he going to push her in the water now?

Roxanne waits a moment. No, she's still in his arms, being held tighter. If he was going to, he would've already.

Is Gary planning something?

What is Gary feeling? Could she ask? Would he share?

Why are they here? Why did he chose here of all places? The docks of the beach. You could have seen it from school probably. Though, not from Roxanne's room. Besides, even if you went outside, seeing the sunset from the academy, is nothing like it is here. Not just in the literal perspective, the docks always have this feeling of freedom that Roxanne could never pinpoint. Being at an educational setting, something about it in general always felt like a prison; A cloud of teen desolation looms over her school, trapping it as if it were a tiny inescapable box.

Does Gary always do this? Is this really entertaining for him? Is this fun? How many other people has Gary brought here? More importantly, why does she care?

Did anyone see them?

Did Gary care if anyone saw them?

Did she anymore?

Why does this all matter?

This is so weird. This is out of Garyś character.

Why did she leave her room again? She could've easily ran to a prefect outside and got Gary a week's worth of detention.

Why is she still here? She hates going outside.

This is beyond strange. Since when is Gary all sensitive? Not sensitive, but, just...not Gary. At all.

Why is she bothering to analyze the vision ahead?

What is Gary planning? There has to be a reason he´s suddenly so ´lovey dovey´…

Could it be that maybe...he might feel the same?

NO. In a minute he'll find a bug on the floor and put it in her hair.

But what really is the point of all this?

Why is she still with the boy next to her? And why is Gary acting so abnormal?

Her mind is yelling at her to leave. While her heart is giving her possibly false hope of a boy maybe liking her back.

She could run, right now. So why won't she?

God. Why is she clinging onto Gary Smith? Even more uncanny, why is he letting her? Has she become that desperate for male attention that she relies on this lunatic?

And dear god dare she ask herself, why does she love it? Drowning her mind out with emotions had secretly been a talent of hers, thinking with her heart. She hid it long enough, now Gary may know...

Roxanne could run, right now. But, Gary seems at ease. Peaceful. Mentally deciding to throw all logic out the window, she rests her head on his shoulder.

The scarred boy glances down at the girl, ¨Told you it was worth it. Loser."

Roxanne gazes up at him and smiles, forgetting everything else.

 **UH OH**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **AN: Enjoying it so far? Welp, I sure hope so! Please review and tell me your thoughts on the recent chapter. Remember, there's even more to come my friends, stay tuned. Alright, until next time. I'm out.**


	3. Festive

**AN: It has literally been months since I updated. I'm so sorry guys. Here is the newest chapter.**

3 - Festive

Roxanne had came to the conclusion long ago that reading in your pajamas and snacking on potato chips for Halloween proved to be more pleasing than the actual fiesta itself.

Even after all the holidays that Gary would drag the girl out of her small habitat, Roxanne never found the strength to believe she prefer being outside.

Maybe it was just because of the way she was raised. Unlike mom, grandma Tanya did not let Roxanne go off to play alone until she felt like coming back. More rules. Less socialization. Not being allowed to leave the house and hunt for candy like the other children, out of ´safety´ due to her formally somewhat reckless childhood self; Took its own toll on the girl. Eventually, her grandmother´s method worked however, at age ten, Roxanne unpacked her saved bags from the previous Halloweens that she´d attempted- and failed, to run away.

Brushing off memories of the past _,_ Roxanne resumes reading the book in front of her. _**The Twilight Saga: New Moon.**_ Why is she even reading this? The series in itself is trash compared to everything else the library has. Well, still better than the cringe worthy _**Grottos and Gremlins Guide**_ , or any of the poorly written fanfiction that the nerds put together in their free time. Even she, a ´friendless loser´, found the whole franchise to be a laugh.

Though, Roxanne herself had read both the franchise and every fan tribute story Earnest wrote, considering he understood proper punctuation. Hey, for total geeks, not all of them know the difference ´you're´ and ´your´, when ´lost in the shadowy realm of galactus´ fighting trolls or something...

Twenty five minutes later…

Roxanne grew lost inside the love triangle unveiling further with each page she turned. WHY ISN'T BELLA CHOOSING JACOB?! SHE'S JUST USING HIM! IDIOT! JACOB IS THE NICE ONE! EDWARD IS SO COLD AND DISTANT AND-

Oh god…

Roxanne recoiled awkwardly to herself.

Then again, who is Roxanne really to judge a fictional character´s love life? Considering her own is too unnecessarily complicated to fathom at times, especially because it mostly revolves around Gary.

No. Not anymore. They're just friends now. She has a boyfriend. Gary probably is sleeping with loads of girls. But why does the thought of Gary with other females at all bother her so much?

Lost in her thoughts, Roxanne doesn't notice the very boy who currently occupied her mind, enter the room.

"Really? Twilight?" The raven haired girl jumps at the voice, causing Gary to laugh, his hands on his hips.

"Oh, it's just you."

Gary crosses his arms, "Why do you sound so disappointed to see me? Don't you like my costume?" He taunts, moving closer to Roxanne before continuing, "I figured you would, you've always loved roleplay."

Roxanne stops to analyze the boy from head to toe. The sociopathic boy is dressed in an ensemble that could only suit...well, Gary. A Nazi Officer Uniform. Complete with...dear god, a riding crop. And not just any riding crop…

"Gary, I know you value mind control and sadism, but this is a bit extreme even for you."

Scoffing arrogantly with a roll of his eyes, "At least I actually wore a costume." Gary pauses, noticing Roxanne's gaze held on the dark brown whip attached to his belt. "Ah...of course. Remember this?" He giggles, removing the whip from his hip and cracking it hard onto Roxanne's bed, just brushing her thigh.

Feeling herself become slightly aroused as she remember the 'good times' the two shared in bed involving flogging, Roxanne quickly brushed off the thoughts and turned back to her book. "How spirited." She sarcastically remarks, attempting to ignore Gary's presence.

Snapping his fingers in front of the girl's face,"Where's your 'friends'? I saw them all out having the time of their lives without you." Gary grumbled noticeably irritated; Imagining himself, burning the damned little distraction in Roxanne's hands, stealing her concentration. Deciding to hold off on the thought, instead opting to crossing his arms and glaring holes into the book until Roxanne got bored of it herself.

"I told them I was sick and couldn't go out." Roxanne responds, not taking her eyes off the page of the fictional book in her hands.

Growing ever the more impatient with her lack of reaction to his teasing, Gary can feel the anger building inside of him, his eyes scan between the paperback and the walls of Roxanne's shared room. Not even Constantinos got Gary this riled up. Not usually anyway. Maybe it's because he _knows_ Roxanne is his, not some pessimistic closeted wimp's 'girl'.

Tempted to snatch away the object of Roxanne's interest, "Bet they loved that. Did they finally realize how plain you are?" Gary leers at the girl on the bed, noticing Roxanne roll her eyes in response his pestering.

The standing boy huffs in frustration, an action that catches Roxanne's inner conscience, causing her to correct herself; Knowing now, she will have to actually talk to Gary before he throws a fit.

After all, Roxanne learned long ago, that ignoring Gary could just make him plant a bomb in Bullworth.

"You can say boring Gary. We broke up for a reason. You're too much of you. And I'm myself."

Turning his nose up to the sky, the sociopath mocks Roxanne's statement, "You make it sound as if being me is worse than being you."

"Isn't it?" Roxanne answers, closing her book and lifting her gaze to meet Gary's.

Placing his fingers on the bedpost, "Look who's Miss Intimidating." The boy teases, expression growing hostile as he continues, "Why so mean? Aren't we friends now? Don't you care about me? Whatever happened to having my back? Or are you going to leave again?"

For a moment, Roxanne feels a pang of guilt "I-", nearly apologizing, the girl catches herself. No. She can't allow him to manipulate her emotions again, "Stop it, Gary. I know what you're doing."

Deciding it best to change the subject, Gary reaches into the small gap between his crossed arm and chest, pulling out a medium sized bag filled with dozens of sweets that Roxanne hadn't noticed before, "Hmm. Look what I have."

¨Where did you get all of this candy?¨ Roxanne questions in a mixture of curiosity and worry, knowing it's not in Gary's nature to be a regular person and go beg for candy like other kids.

Dumping the bag out on the bed, ¨It's Halloween¨, Gary answers and takes a seat beside Roxanne.

Sighing, Roxanne looks at the boy's thigh touching hers, "Yes Gary, I am aware." So tempted to touch his- no. Bad girl Roxanne. She scoots a few centimeters away from Gary and continues, "...But I know you don't go door to door asking people for anything.¨

¨You caught me, I took it from that annoying wimp Pedro.¨ Gary admits as he lays down on Roxanne's bedspread.

Rolling her eyes, Roxanne crosses her arms and speaks again in a harsh tone, ¨You're such a dick, Gary.¨  
¨´You're such a dick, Gary!´¨ Gary mimics crudely, adopting a high pitched voice. Since when is Roxanne Mother Teresa? Does she have some kind of crush that she isn't telling him about? His brows furrowing and a small amount of anger building inside, ¨What do you care anyway?¨.

Roxanne spoke only to stop herself, ¨He´s sweet-" She didn't know why she felt the need to protect Pedro. Other than the few kind encounters with the young boy, Roxanne has no real reason to be so attached, "I mean I don't know him personally that well but...¨

¨Yeah exactly. So you shouldn't care.¨

Gary does have a point, Roxanne really doesn't have to worry for Pedro, it's not like he's her little brother or something. It's just he's one of the only people who knows Roxanne exists and isn't a jerk to her. Always friendly and polite, like how he always holds the door open for her. He even helped carry her books once. An adorable little gentleman. Nothing like how Gary was at that age, which made her almost wish Pedro could somehow go back in time and meet her when she was fourteen. Maybe then Roxanne would've went for the right boy.

¨I guess…" Roxanne agrees reluctantly, stopping for a brief moment in confusion at an error that occurs to her only in that moment, " I thought you hated sugar. I just don't see the point in taking it if you aren't going to eat it.¨

"Ah that's why I'm here. For you tubby." Gary states swiftly, acting as if what he said is the most obvious thing in the country.

Wow…

No Roxanne. Gary is just being rude, he doesn't mean it. She swallows back the hurt, trying her best to ignore Gary's comment, "I am a healthy weight for my height Gary."

Observing the girl staring at her thighs glumly with a small frown, Gary teases Roxanne again, "But nothing like Mandy."

Douchebag! Now Roxanne is upset. "And nothing like Eunice-" She fires back, before realizing what she just suggested about her friend's weight.

Goddamnit, Gary's smug look said everything, Roxanne had just given him exactly what he wanted. He jumps up from the bed and points at her accusingly, "You just called her fat!"

Roxanne stands up as well, attempting to defend herself, "No I-" She gives up, knowing the boy in front of her could easily go on a rant about her being a liar. Walking closer to the boy, she proceeds to push him to the door with all her muscle.

Either Gary is obese, or Roxanne is weak; For the short girl struggles to get his body towards the exit as Gary propels against her, laughing at Roxanne's lack of strength.

Damn, how heavy is Gary? He has little to no body fat, it's not like he'd ever been a chubby kid. She'd knocked him over plenty of times, easily. Yes, Gary had always had more height than Roxanne, well except for when they were kids. Still Gary, though rather tall, is still not as colossal as most of the football players. Why is it so difficult to push him? Is he pressing his weight down or something? Guess Roxanne didn't count on the boy being such a challenge.

Her arms beyond sore from the pressure against them, Roxanne can feel herself giving up. At this point Gary is just taunting her, with his amused chuckle. The girl moves her hands from the sociopath's chest to his arms, praying silently it would make the fight easier.

Holy shit…

She feels the increased size of the lumps on Gary's biceps, Roxanne's mouth hung in surprise; Has Gary been working out? Since when does Gary care so much about his body? He's always had a nice one sure, he never needed to worry about looking attractive. Not like he did. Gary is slender, he didn't have a toned body necessarily, not that Roxanne could remember anyway. So where did this come from?

Oh no, no no no no no- She'd been staring again. Why else would Gary have that stupid punchable cute smirk on his face? Cute? Wait, no. Not cute. Disgusting. Yes, that swirling feeling in her stomach was because Gary is ugly and nasty and so hot- NO. He makes her want to barf and gouge out her own eyes, of course. It's not butterflies. Shaking her head, Roxanne closes her mouth and swallows, trying her best to mask her original reaction.

Continuing to heave Gary towards the exit, is taking Roxanne longer than expected. Really it had only been what? Five feet away from her bed? Even she was disappointing herself. Roxanne needs to start going to gym again, now that Zoe's gone...what's the point of skipping class if you're all alone? Well, she could always skip with Gary. No. She'd probably end up sucking his- NO, she has a boyfriend, that won't happen. Right?

Finally at the door to the room, Roxanne stops to huff in frustration and mild exhaustion, "Just get out Gary."

"It's not like your fat ass can make me." Gary mumbles, laughing quietly to himself, just above a whisper.

OH NO HE DID NOT! THIS BOY! THAT IS NOT OKAY! Then again, when does Gary ever say the 'okay' sentence. Hell, when is anything to do with Gary moderately close to 'okay'.

Anger getting the best of herself, "What did you just say?!" Roxanne yells as she proceeds to hit Gary; Knowing damn well about the snarky comment he'd just made, yet wanting to see if the boy had the decency to own up to his mistake.

Waving his arms to block Roxanne's attacks, Gary quickly speaks up to excuse his words, "Kidding! Kidding! It's genetics. Besides you're plump in all the right places. I know I'm not complaining."

Roxanne shakes her head, bringing her arms over her breasts as she cools down, "Well, it isn't for you, remember? I am so done with you talking about my curves."

Gary grabs Roxanne's wrists, moving the girl's hands away from her chest to ogle her cleavage, "It's not your fault your mother has always been on the bustier side." Roxanne tries to break free from Gary's large hands, his grip tightens. Raising his eyebrows suggestively, Gary's flirty smirk meets Roxanne's livid glare, "Stop acting so shy about looking like a real woman."

"Are you suggesting I like the attention I get because of my body? You know I don't like being in any kind of spotlight." Roxanne snorts, slightly insulted that Gary would think up such a manner relating to her, that couldn't be further from the truth. If anything it could be obvious to anyone that Roxanne didn't particularly love her body, another reason she disliked showing it off.

Releasing Roxanne from his firm grip, "Hey, you don't see me upset about being well endowed like my father. Or anyone else for that matter." Gary laughs, watching an ill expression form on the girl's feminine features.

Roxanne felt the vomit creep up her throat as she cringed inwardly, covering her face for a moment with her hands, "Oh my god...do you mean your-".

"C'mon you've seen it, you should know." The boy interrupts before she can finish the question, gesturing towards his pelvis as he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Ew…"

Gary walks back to Roxanne's bedspread, allowing himself to fall back on the mattress, "Find me when your boyfriend can't satisfy you." He speaks, in a half joking half serious tone, voice muffled by the pillow he landed on. Turning up to face Roxanne, Gary continues nonchalantly, "Oh wait you already did."

Making her way towards her bed, Roxanne took a seat next to Gary, "That was a long time ago. I'm different now." Things have changed. For one, she doesn't worship Gary anymore. Well…- No. Constantinos is her boyfriend, even if Gary does have some kind of strange ability to control her at times, that's different. Maybe Roxanne doesn't do everything Constantinos tells her to, but at least she isn't a mind slave to anyone anymore.

"Sure, you are. You're still with me right now instead of him."

"You came to me." Roxanne argued, laying down beside the sociopath. As much as she hated to admit it, Gary did have a point. Lately, it seemed she almost enjoyed seeing Gary more than Constantinos; It's times like this Roxanne wishes Zoe was still around. Zoe had said that it's normal to still have feelings for someone you used to be in a relationship with. But it's not like Roxanne is allowed to feel anything for Gary anymore.

Gary and Roxanne made eye contact, staring into each other's pupils, as if the two were trying to read the other's thoughts. Trying to talk, without speaking; A challenging method both had no problem using to communicate. Those brown x rays of his always managed to frighten and lure Roxanne in, Gary didn't ever have to try to get her to listen. Even when she pretended to ignore him, she found herself hardly ever tuning out his words, if at all.

Man…

Gary's eyes sure are mesmerizing- Not in that way though, that feeling in Roxanne's stomach are not butterflies fluttering around, more like butterflies finally dying. And just because she's blushing doesn't mean she still likes him, he's just annoying. That makes sense right? Blushing because someone is annoyingly obnoxious and ugly? Yeah it totally works. It's not like she likes him or something.

Gary allows his gaze to falter as he examines Roxanne's voluptuous figure, ¨Anyway, why aren't you wearing a costume?" He continues to criticize before shifting his focus to their surroundings, "Everyone else is out having fun. Including your ´bestie´ Angie and that little boyfriend of yours...¨ Gary's voice begins to wander, something that Roxanne noted long ago, only happens when he gets tired or is deep in thought…

Which only causes her to worry, because for one, if Gary is thinking about something, it can't be good. Two, if Gary sleeps here, how will she get him out? Without Zoe here to protect her, and Angie to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret, who knows what will happen. And nevermind explaining this 'sleepover' to Constantinos, no doubt he would not understand. She'd have to lie. But she can't do that either.

¨Angie is staying at her mom´s tonight. And well my boyfriend, unlike you, has a life.¨

¨Sassy tonight, huh? What's got your panties in a knot Hewitt, other than me being here.¨ Gary laughs, moderately turned on and taken aback a bit by Roxanne's sudden attitude. Purposefully, he moves his head closer to hers, nearing her lips; Gary chuckles noticing a blush creep on the dark haired girl's face.

He could grab her reddened face right now and kiss her in a swift motion, who's to say she'd stop him? Gary's rough calloused fingers caress Roxanne's chin, beckoning her closer to his mouth, she knows what is coming, should she let him? The heat emitting from her slow breathes entices Gary to inch his face closer, despite the feeling of walking on thin ice wavering in his mind.

Nose to nose, the sociopath is surprised he's gotten this far. He hasn't kissed Roxanne since...a while. To be fair, he didn't exactly remember, he just knew he needed to touch her again. Roxanne feels her mind yelling at her to run, but dear god Gary's body against hers- NO!

Roxanne's survival instinct kicks in, forcing her to push Gary off of her small form.

¨Ugh, please Gary, before I vomit. Just leave me alone.¨

¨Not until you tell me why I haven't seen you on this fine holiday.¨ Gary sneers, crawling closer to Roxanne as she attempts to scoot away from him.

Feeling Gary's disapproving stare swallow her whole, Roxanne brushes off the boy's teasing smirk, ¨No reason...I just didn't feel like leaving my room.¨

¨Ooh are we going to have a repeat of freshman year now?¨

¨Shut it know I am not the type to be very outgoing.¨ Roxanne argued, immediately becoming annoyed at hearing the words 'freshman year' exit Gary's mouth. Would he ever stop bringing that up? It's been three years since Roxanne was 14. She hated to admit it, but Gary's constant mentioning of her past reclusive shy self...bothered her deeply. Something Gary already knew frustrated the girl, which is why he continued to tease her about it any chance he could.

"C'mon Roxanne, aren't you on the student council? You're supposed to be representing this school and SPEAKING TO PEOPLE." Gary laughed, doing his best to get in Roxanne's face in order to irritate the black haired girl further.

Roxanne huffed and rolled her eyes at Gary's antics. Gary opened his mouth again, only to be interrupted by Roxanne who was seemingly one step ahead of the sociopath; ¨And I know what you're going to say. I am have never been a very social person. Whether or not I was with you at the time.¨ She snaps and crosses her arms, Gary notices this gesture and chuckles at the girl's attitude. How cute...

¨Pa-lease Roxanne, you were a complete shut in before we became more...acquainted.¨ Gary taunts, walking his left pointer and middle fingers on Roxanne's stomach. To be fair, it's no secret that Roxanne used to envy Gary's ability to talk to anyone without fear getting to him. And with the two becoming closer over the years, she had to admit, he did help her confidence tremendously.

¨You've told me this many times.¨ Roxanne responds, staring at Gary's fingers. She is tempted to hold Gary's left hand, but chooses the morally correct action of smacking the boy's hand away from her body.

¨ C´mon Roxy, you used to be fun. Where's your festivity this year? Old Constantinos not doing it for ya?¨

Roxanne looks down, as if too ashamed to face the sociopath before her. A pang of guilt washes over her, she hated her mind for agreeing with Gary's claim. Sure, Constantinos is a good boyfriend, much better than Gary had ever been. But...something about Gary always made Roxanne long for more. He always keeps Roxanne on her toes, usually it's for a bad reason though. Constantinos is nice, but so predictable and boring for the girl.

However, Roxanne knows she cannot say any of this to Gary or else he'll take advantage of it, No. He's fine. I am fine. We are fine.¨ She huffs, hoping Gary will just drop the subject rather than grill her for the truth.

Gary's eyes narrow almost as if he can hear the uncertainty in Roxanne's voice, ¨That's it? Just fine. Admit it, you miss me.¨

He's right…

Looking up to meet Gary's intimidating glare, ¨Gary. No.¨ Roxanne stutters, immediately regretting making eye contact with the boy. He must've caught her bullshit, because Gary began to smirk. Oh god...

Now he knows Roxanne is lying, it's written all over her face and it's clear as day in her voice, she does miss him. ¨Yes, yes you do. That's why you wanted to be friends again, you were just BEGGING for me to take you back.¨ Gary points at Roxanne accusingly, causing the girl to blush and cover her face for a moment.

WHY IS HE ALWAYS RIGHT?!

¨Take me back? Oh no, I don't think so.¨ Roxanne scowls, defending herself from Gary's wicked grin.

Ignoring Roxanne's sass, Gary continues to ridicule the girl's front, ¨Is that why you didn't bother leaving your dorm this year-".

"No I-" Roxanne attempts to argue, only to be interrupted by Gary's overpowering voice.

"You were hoping I would come collect you again! Get you another outfit?¨ Gary laughs, standing up in front of Roxanne.

Roxanne jumps from the bed and crosses her arms, ¨No way! I burned that thing ages ago, if you could even call it a costume.¨

Gary shakes his head, he'd been in Roxanne's room without her knowledge enough times to know that was a flat out lie. ¨I know it's in your closet Roxanne. You were just waiting here for me to happen to make an appearance.¨

¨Ugh! No I was not Gary. I just wanted to be left alone in peace. Now, can you leave?¨

The sociopath moves closer to Roxanne, ¨Why would you want me to leave? You said yourself you wanted to be friends again.¨ Gary questions, more for the purpose of guilt tripping her rather than getting an actual answer.

Roxanne pinches the bridge of her nose, ¨Yes, friendly. But there's a difference between being a friend and being a stalker.¨

¨You call this stalking? We were never friends Roxanne.¨ Gary scoffs, raising his eyebrows at Roxanne.

Frustrated, Roxanne breathes and closes her eyes: Don't murder Gary. "Gary, just go already. I have nothing here for you.¨

Gary lays back on Roxanne's bed, deciding it best to stop testing her patience for the moment, ¨At least let me stay and tell you my fun ´halloween extravaganza´ before I go, considering you don't seem to have one.¨

Roxanne crosses her arms and debates on if she should just throw Gary out all together, figuring that she might as well let him get his way, ¨Ok Gary, whatever floats your boat.¨

¨Is that the best you can do?¨ Gary criticizes, expecting her to at least out up more of a fight like the short girl usually did.

Impatient, Roxanne is quick to respond to the sociopath, "Are you going to tell me about your action packed day or not?".

"Okay okay- If you really are so desperate for me to talk to you."

It took all of Roxanne's strength to not punch the tall boy in the face, "Gary."

"Roxanne." Gary taunts in response, smirking at the girl's defeated expression.

"Go on."

Forcing himself to hold back on annoying Roxanne for the time being, Gary sighs and cups his hands together over his stomach, "To start, I took your idea and finally got Pete that 'cute' little emasculating bunny suit-"

"That wasn't my-"

"Hush." Gary places his pointer finger in front of his lips, quieting Roxanne as if she were a newborn baby. The boy removes his finger and continues, "And I also bought ol' Jimbo a skellington gimp-".

"With the leather and everything?" Roxanne interrupts, smothering a giggle. Though, she didn't dislike Jimmy, she found it funny and a tad embarrassing that Gary got him to wear the sexual gourmet; Knowing, it was likely Jimmy had no idea what a gimp was.

Hearing the hint of mischief in Roxanne's voice, "You bet." Gary felt himself chuckle in response. It wasn't everyday Roxanne found something Gary had planned that could very well be categorized as bullying...entertaining. It almost amused him, watching Roxanne attempt to hide how wicked she is.

"Where did you even find that?"

Raising his eyebrows, "Where do you think I found yours?", Gary questioned, giving Roxanne a knowing glance.

"Oh...right."

"Haha, anyway…" Gary chuckles, stopping briefly before continuing, "I decided that I'd take Pete and Hopkins out for some fun".

Oh god…

Whatever Gary meant in terms of 'fun' couldn't have been good. "Fun?" Roxanne spoke, feeling deep dread arise in the pit of her stomach.

"Relax Hewitt, all we did was play some measly old pranks on some freshmen."

"Oh…" Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief, she figured if Gary was calling the shots, it would have involved burning down the school or shooting up Yum Yum Market, or something where at least one person could've died.

"Did I mention I got Jimmy boy to steal doggy doo and make Burton wet himself when he saw flaming shit right before his eyes!"

There it is.

"Ah of course…"

"What do you mean 'of course', Roxanne?" Gary ridiculed, knowing exactly why Roxanne had sounded so disappointed in the sociopath. Roxanne had been expecting something this crazy from him after the previous holidays she'd spent with the boy; Who was Gary to 'let her down'?

Although Gary didn't tell her every little detail of the night, Roxanne couldn't help but to feel bad for the poor dog that had to experience whatever Gary did to it. She hoped to God that Gary didn't kill the poor thing, though knowing his track record...she'd be surprised if he let it live.

Deciding it best to change the subject, "Yeah you've been hanging out with that Jimmy kid a lot lately." Maybe Gary has finally found people he can have fun with? Roxanne smiles at the thought before continuing, "You must really be becoming good friends-".

"As if I'd waste my time being friends with that moron" Gary scoffs, but of course the sociopath was likely just picking another victim. It was in this moment, Roxanne felt a tiny pang of guilt for ever mentioning the 'new kid', months ago to Gary. She should've known Gary was up to no good after he drilled her for info about it.

Shaking her head, "Ok then why do you hang out with him?", Roxanne asks, though her gut already knew the answer. ' _To use him for my own gain'_ , Roxanne pictured Gary saying with a snarky smirk. Of course she didn't tell Gary she secretly thought this, because Roxanne knew Gary would do his innocent baiting and make her feel like shit for revealing his true intentions.

"Why not? For amusement." Gary laughed, rolling his eyes at Roxanne's naivety before continuing, "He's so stupid he doesn't even know how to spell orange!".

Bullshit! Roxanne felt the temptation to call the sociopath out on his false claim. "That is such a lie. I have him in English Gary, I think Mr. Galloway is really fond of him and it must be for some other reason than being pals with you." The girl had a tendency to observe everyone around, including Jimmy, who she shares several classes with. From what she's seen/heard, almost all the teachers the two have seem to praise Jimmy.

"Whatever."

Awkward silence fills the tiny room, Roxanne can feel the tension emitting off Gary. He adopts a deep frown and furrows his eyebrows, giving Roxanne a death glare. He appears to be angry, Roxanne doesn't know if she should run or try to change the subject before Gary starts ranting and wakes up the whole dorm with his voice.

The boy clenches his fists, causing Roxanne to squeal in fear and cowardly inch away from Gary. As a result of this small whimper, Gary smirks and relaxes his hands. Without warning, Gary forcefully grabs Roxanne's face and climbs on top of her, attempting to attack her mouth with his.

In shock, Roxanne nearly allows the boy to kiss her, before remembering she is taken. The short girl knees Gary in the groin, causing the boy to tumble off the bed. Now on the floor, Gary begins laughing wildly, holding his stomach.

Unpredictable as always…

Roxanne shakes her head in frustration, Gary can never take anything seriously. He scared her again. Sure, it was months ago when she last saw the boy angry with her; but Gary's violent temper still scares Roxanne at times. One moment he's manic and lively, the next cold and brooding or extremely aggressive.

Finishing his childish cackle, Gary smiles at Roxanne solemnly, the two exchanging a stare that dismisses the previous anxiety in the room. "Anyway, I'm tired." The boy yawns, placing his arms behind his head.

"Alright you should probably get back to your dorm then."

"Ooh why so tense Roxy," Gary taunts, chuckling at Roxanne's distressed expression before continuing, "We're friends now right?". Roxanne shuffles uncomfortably, as much as she wants to tell Gary to stay the night, it is unfair to her boyfriend.

Gary stand ups, slowly drawing closer to the girl's small form. Nudging at Roxanne's arm playfully, "C'mon," he giggles and softens his features into an innocent smile, "It'll be fun."

"Gary no. If Constantinos sees you-"

"If he sees me what?" Gary defensively snarls, crossing his arms as if he were a child throwing a tantrum, "He'll bust my nose and bitch about me to the principal? Please Roxanne as if I'd touch you."

Roxanne feels an immediate wound to her pride, how does Gary manage to make her believe she's attractive through the attention he gives her...then in an instant take it away with a small insult? Reminding herself Gary is just being his rude self, Roxanne brushes off her insecurity with a sigh and responds to the sociopath, "Little late for that don't you think?".

"Ugh c'mon Rox, friend to a friend, just let me stay the night. I'm tired and it's past curfew anyway, the prefects will give me hell if they see me leaving the girls dorm." Gary begs, grabbing Roxanne's hands and eliciting compassion in his features in hopes to change the girl's mind.

Roxanne feels a tug on her heart strings, Gary's puppy dog eyes never failed to sway her away from whatever idea she had before. Maybe she should? No. She can't do that. "Since when has that ever stopped you from violating my personal space Gary?" The girl snaps, hoping Gary couldn't hear her true emotions through her words.

"Pssh personal space. Didn't know I popped your tiny bubble, you never seem to mind especially after I popped that other precious gem of yours-"

"My god." Roxanne grumbles in annoyance, hanging her head in her palms, "Just get out. I should've known it was a mistake being friendly with you again." She proceeds to push the boy towards the exit of her room, trying to brush the hurtful remark Gary made off as him not thinking before speaking again.

"C'mon! Roxanne I'm sorry!" Hearing this abrupt yell, Roxanne stops to analyze the sociopath; Gary hardly apologizes, even when he ruins someone's life, this rarity compels the short girl to allow him to continue speaking. "Please just let me stay the night here. No funny business I swear. Just two comrades under the same roof sharing an uneventful night of bliss."

Warning shots fire in Roxanne's mind, something isn't right about this. Gary will try to make a move on her if she let him sleep near her again. Paranoia overwhelms Roxanne's entire being, she stays silent, giving Gary a jarring glare.

"Slumber I mean. I'll be out by the morning I promise." The boy corrects himself, if he were a normal teenager, he probably would've squirmed under Roxanne's deadpan stare.

Roxanne imagines the possibilities of letting Gary go out on his own in the Halloween cold; She imagines Gary getting kidnapped or beaten to death, though it would be more likely he'd be the one hurting someone. The girl can't help feeling worried for her former boyfriend, despite knowing Gary most likely would just go back to the boys dorm and bother Pete next.

What could be so bad about letting him spend the night? If something was going to happen again, it would've. She'd been good at telling Gary to back off in the past few weeks they'd been reconciled. Surely, it'd be okay to just let him stay over, just like she would any other friend. It wouldn't be weird if any of her other friends were to stay over, how is Gary any different? Yeah they have history, but it wouldn't be right to send him out there alone. Right?

Roxanne mentally argues with herself for minutes, as Gary stares at her, patiently waiting for her response. Clearing her throat, "You will sleep on the floor." Roxanne states flatly, ignoring the disappointed look she receives from Gary, "And if Zoe gets back from wherever, I'm letting her kick your sorry ass-"; Roxanne cuts herself off, recalling that Zoe is no longer at Bullworth.

"Did you forget that Zoe doesn't go here anymore? Your little bodyguard isn't here to defend you remember? Not after that whole shamble with Burton." Gary taunts, laughing viciously at Roxanne's sullen expression. Silent, the girl remembers how dearly she misses the redhead. Leave it to Gary to remind Roxanne why things have been so empty around the campus this year.

"Too bad you're stuck with me." The sociopath beams in amusement, smirking at Roxanne.

Sighing in vexation, "Don't get ahead of yourself Smith. If Angie decides to leave her mom's early, I'm not going to get her to make up a story about why a boy is in the GIRLS DORM." Roxanne lectures, trying her best to be intimidating; Gary offers her a frivolous expression in return, causing the girl to sigh once more before adopting a serious tone, " This is not like last time, I will gladly let her mother call the school and get you expelled."

"Feisty."

"Happy Halloween Smith." Roxanne chuckles, lying back on her mattress.

"Festive." Gary smirks, walking to the floor and lying down as well.

Smiling, Roxanne rolls over to face the lamp on her desk, turning it off. "Goodnight Gary."

"Yeah sure."

 _15 minutes later…_

Lying awake in her bed, Roxanne has been listening to Gary Smith toss and turn for about 10 minutes. Call her a creepy stalker, but even now, she loves being around Gary when he's asleep. It's weird because Roxanne never felt the desire to watch any other guy she'd dated sleep, just Gary. Something about him being so peaceful when he isn't conscious always swayed her. He can't open his mouth to say something mean, and if he does, he's talking in his sleep. He can't hurt anyone, he's completely vulnerable.

A part of Roxanne wants to peak behind her, just to watch him sleep one more time. Though, she fears that Gary might wake up the moment she places her eyes on him. Checking her watch, it's _1:34 am._ Screw it, why not take a look?

Roxanne turns to face the snoozing sociopath on the ground. Gary is an insane manipulative backstabber, Roxanne knows this for a fact; But when he is asleep, he looks like any other person. It's fascinating, watching the seemingly content boy in a deep slumber. If someone were to walk into Roxanne's room right now, they'd think Gary were like any other boy...and Gary would be in a lot of trouble for even being in the girls' dorm.

Urge, usually something that Roxanne had to hold herself back on, she felt the urge to kiss Gary. Would he feel it? She'd kissed him loads of times in his sleep, he just looks so cute and serene. She cannot help herself. She can't fight this desire.

Roxanne quietly exits her bed and approaches the sleeping boy on the floor. The girl places a light kiss on Gary's forehead, right above the scar on his right eye. The snoozing boy opens his eyes a sliver, "Mmm back for more?" He chuckled, still half asleep. Roxanne quietly giggles in response and allows the boy to doze off again.

Crawling back into her bed, Roxanne takes one more look at the sleepy boy and smiles to herself.

Leave it to Gary to never let Roxanne have a boring Halloween.

 **AN: Long time no see! Sorry it's been forever since I updated. It's freaking 2018. I'm back guys and I hope that if my schedule doesn't get too crazy (and I don't procrastinate so much on this lmao) that I can update this fic as soon as possible. I have a lot of ideas for this story, I hope whoever is reading this, sticks around until the end. I'm thinking if nobody can figure out the order of events by the end, I will put them together on another chapter (when the fic is over) detailing the order of each chapter so maybe it's easier to follow. Alright, see ya next time, it's good to be back and I hope this chapter was to your liking :)**


	4. Daddy

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for coming back to read more about Gary and Roxanne's story, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

4 - Daddy

It was a quiet Friday evening, autumn leaves scattered throughout the campus of Bullworth. Two freshman girls wander around the desolate school, approaching the direction of the girls' dorm.

Roxanne Hewitt follows eagerly along side her new friend, Zoe Taylor, who'd promised to get the two a dubbie from a boy named… Jake? No, maybe it was John? Roxanne wasn't sure, though something about interacting with a stranger for the first time she's trying drugs made her feel uneasy. Zoe had told her there was nothing to worry about, then again Zoe didn't know this was Roxanne's first time ever doing this.

"What's this guy's name again? Are you sure he has it?" Nervousness shines through the young black haired girl as she attempts to calm herself down. Roxanne knew it was a bad idea ever telling Zoe she was interested in smoking.

"Roxie, you need to chill out. He's just a guy I know that offered to get us shit." Zoe dismisses Roxanne's worries, patting her on shoulder.

"Okay…" Roxanne mumbles lowly, ignoring her paranoia, "Where did he say to meet him again? We should be careful not to get caught."

"We're already here!" Zoe beams cheerfully as the two arrive in the back alley behind the girl's dorm. Roxanne looks around at their surroundings, adopting a fearful expression as she twiddles her manicured thumbs. Granted, the two are at Bullworth, Roxanne feels rather unsafe being out of sight. "Relax, nothing bad is going to happen. This guy is harmless." Zoe comforts the short girl, noticing her friend's shaken demeanor.

The two girls embrace, a hug that immediately calms Roxanne's nerves. Zoe would never let anything bad happen to them.

Suddenly, footsteps echo through the small walkway as both girls move their eyes to wherever the noise is coming from.

A tall brown haired boy with shaggy hair, clad in a black leather jacket with brown school slacks and a dark blue sweater vest, approaches the girls.

"Hey Johnny!" Zoe waves, pulling the boy in for a hug.

 _Oh, that's the boy Mandy has a crush on._ Roxanne realizes in her mind, immediately feeling at ease since this is someone one of her (somewhat) friends knew.

Johnny smiles at the redhead, eyes filled with excitement and joy as he hands her a small joint. Roxanne is fascinated; Zoe, on the other hand, throws Johnny an annoyed glare.

"Calm down Z, that's for her." The boy speaks, gesturing towards Roxanne, "...there's more for you and me in my dorm." Johnny whispers to Zoe, intriguing the redhead who smiles coyly.

"There better be." Zoe warns playfully as she passes the joint to Roxanne, who stares in awe at the tiny blessing now in her hand.

Changing the subject, Roxanne mumbles a 'thank you' to the tall boy which neither Zoe or Johnny hear; The redhead and the brunette are too busy exchanging flirty glances at one another.

Without warning, Zoe and Johnny close the space between them with a kiss, completely forgetting Roxanne, who is standing behind the two. _Eww,_ Roxanne thinks to herself, disgusted at the redhead's behavior. Though she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit envious that Zoe so easily got male attention.

"Zoe, you're looking pretty fine. You should come over." Johnny bites his lip, keeping his eyes locked on the lanky girl. Both teenagers stare at the other, smiling with a hint of challenge in their eyes.

Looking at Zoe's face, Roxanne knows that expression on her dear friend's face all too well; A sexual desire lingering in Zoe's smirk, in the redhead's eyes you could tell she wants to rip Johnny's clothes off. _Here we go_ , Roxanne recoiles, knowing inwardly that Zoe will most likely leave her to go hook up.

Slowly turning her head to face Roxanne, Zoe smiles innocently almost as if to ask for the girl's permission to depart. Roxanne shakes her head in mild annoyance at Zoe's hornyness. The redhead smiles wildly and mouths a desperate "Please." Roxanne only nods in approval at the redhead, not wanting to deal with more of the older girl's flirty behavior.

And just as fast as she received the signal of acceptance...

"Later Rox!" Zoe beams, immediately taking off running hand in hand with Johnny, away from the alleyway, leaving Roxanne alone.

Sighing in frustration, Roxanne looks down grimly at the spliff in her fingertips.

Suddenly, Roxanne remembers her mistake, _Fuck!_ Zoe has the lighter, how is she going to smoke without anything to light the joint?

Feeling pathetic, "Ugh! I fucking hate this shit!" Roxanne yells aloud, not caring who could over hear her tantrum. She can't be mad at Zoe for leaving, after all she should've expected her to if there was a boy involved. As much as the redhead's reproductive instincts annoy Roxanne, she can never be upset with Zoe for too long. The short girl brushes off her anger and slumps down against the wall behind her in defeat.

Class had been let out long ago, most people were already off campus having fun and without Zoe, Roxanne has NO ONE to hang out with. Roxanne brings her legs up to her chest and crosses her arms over her knees.

Why does she want to cry again? She's always alone anyway, it's not like she really has people who want to be around her. Roxanne doesn't need anyone else around to feel like she matters...right?

The raven haired girl cannot help feeling a pang of emptiness inside her, an understanding in her mind that she is simply unworthy. It was moments like this she missed her mother. Roxanne buries her face in the space between her legs and chest, almost as if to hide her sorrow, in case someone happened to catch her proving Mandy right about her being 'overly sensitive'.

Roxanne allowed the spliff to fall from her hand and onto the ground beneath her thighs. She did not care for ants crawling on it, or it becoming dirty from the germs of the earth. Now was not the time to dwell on smoking, she didn't even have a lighter anyway. Maybe it wasn't about smoking weed for the first time that Roxanne wanted the experience. Maybe Roxanne just wanted to smoke with Zoe, someone she could call a friend. Someone who cared for her…

Suddenly, Roxanne is pulled away from her memories as a hand reached for the joint beneath her thighs; The wind from the swift motion, just brushing through her long hair.

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke those things."

Searching for the familiar voice in her head, Roxanne blinks away her tears and looks up to face the 'thief' of her joint.

The girl's blue eyes were immediately met with intense brown lasers that belonged to none other than her 'stalker', Gary Smith.

Roxanne looked back down at the ground beneath her, ready to just ignore the teenage boy before her, who no doubt came just to torture her.

Gary scoffed at her silence and speaks again, "What are you doing all alone huh? Your little friend left you for another guy? Sorry I don't think she's gonna come around to your carpet munching fest anytime soon."

Roxanne almost feels herself vomit at the boy's snide comment and throws him a sickened grimace. Gary chuckles to himself and takes a seat next to her on the ground, scooting as close to the girl as possible in an effort to make her uncomfortable.

The boy's attempt works, causing Roxanne to shift uneasily and move her body a few inches away from him. "Why are you smoking anyway?" Gary ridiculed, sounding as if he was offended by Roxanne's decision. "You're a silly girl. And that's putting it mildly." He taunted as he examined the joint in his hand.

"Of course you have nothing better to do on a Friday than bother me", Roxanne, finally caving in her silence, scowls at the tall boy. Looking into the girl's eyes, searching for a hint of weakness, Gary smirks at her and raises his eyebrows.

Roxanne flinches under the boys deadpan stare, causing him to laugh before speaking again,"Where did you get this anyway?".

"Zoe."

"Ah, so I correct in my predictions."

"Yes you were. Are you pleased with yourself?" Roxanne sighed, furrowing her brows at the sociopath who tested her patience with his annoying wit.

"Why yes I am... _Ms. Hewitt._ " Gary teased, catching a fallen strand of hair in Roxanne's face and tucking it behind her left ear.

 _THERE IT WAS AGAIN? How on earth did he ever find out her last name? She hardly knew his less than a week ago. Jesus this dude was creepy._

Shrugging off her paranoia, "What do you want Gary?" Roxanne spoke again, eager to just get the boy to leave her alone.

"Nothing, I swear," Gary blinked innocently before continuing, "Just for you to tell me why you're making careless decisions like smoking and befriending the ginger who'd open her legs for a trucker if he had a cigarette."

 _HE DID NOT JUST- OH MY GOD!_ Roxanne's anger quickly arose and she could feel herself getting red. Gary began to laugh, he knew that remark about Zoe would totally set Roxanne all, it seemed the two were very close, and Zoe was the only person he'd ever seen speak to Roxanne. Now, the raven haired girl was seething in rage, looking as if she was going to choke him out any second. Just the way he liked her.

Roxanne felt her body shake, how come one little comment about her best friend upset her so much? This is exactly what Gary wanted, she shouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her this mad. _Contain yourself Roxanne...calm down._ She remembered the words her grandmother would always say whenever Roxanne would throw a tantrum. _Breathe. Don't punch him, you'll probably lose anyway._

The girl felt herself cool down, as she breathed multiple times. Gary only watched, slightly disappointed that the 'show' had to end within seconds of it beginning. "Gary...why do you care so much about what I do with my life?" She asked in genuine curiosity, with a mixture of exhaustion at the boy who just couldn't seem to leave her alone.

"Good question. I don't. It just amuses me to make fun of how stupid you are."

"Yeah...riiiight." Roxanne chuckles sarcastically, causing Gary to roll his eyes at her.

"And cut the attitude. Before I throw this little 'hippie stick' of yours away."

Scoffing at the boy, "You don't own me, Gary. You can't tell me what to do." Roxanne replied, throwing in as much attitude as she could as to assert dominance over the sociopath.

Gary stood up, joint still in his palm. He kept his eyes fixated on Roxanne, but slowly moved his body towards the trash can right next to him.

The boy opened the lid to the trash can, raising his eyebrows at the girl seated on the ground. It suddenly occurred to Roxanne that Gary was about to throw away her beloved dubbie that she, well Zoe, worked hard to obtain. Jumping up from her comfortable sitting position on the ground, Roxanne ran to the taller boy and tried to snatch the joint from him.

Laughing at the girl's short stature, Gary raised the joint higher and higher from her grasp, as Roxanne desperately tried to steal it from her. "C'mere girl!" "Come and get it!" "Oh you're almost there-" Gary teased repeatedly as if the girl were a dog trying to get its treat, with each jump Roxanne made, her failed attempts just made him all the more eager to keep taunting her.

Roxanne made the mistake of stopping for a breath, right when she did Gary decided to throw the joint in the trash can. "Oops I guess it's gone."

HE DID NOT JUST-

"UGH I HATE YOU!" Roxanne yelled in frustration, grabbing at her hair.

"HEY YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME! Now there's less of a chance of you becoming a failure at just 14."

"You are not my father, Gary!" Roxanne pushed the boy back, causing him to hit the wall behind him.

"Do you even know your father?!" The sociopath questioned, grabbing Roxanne by her arms and shaking her.

"Do you?!"

Silence took over the alleyway, stumping the two in their place. They stare into each others eyes, both realizing that both may have more in common than initially thought. Roxanne opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out of her mouth and she finds herself eager to know what the boy is going to say.

The quietness becomes comfortable and the tension from the outburst is removed as Gary slowly breaks the gaze to answer her question.

"...Sometimes I wish I didn't have to."

Roxanne looks up to face Gary. His expression is changed. For a moment, he is dark, solemn looking, resembling a storm in his eyes. He looks as if he is going to tear up, but his eyes, or something behind his demeanor could never let him.

She doesn't know why. But for a moment, just a moment, she feels a pang of guilt. Gary barely said anything. And yet she feels as if he just told her the pain of the world. Roxanne can't help, but feel...sympathy?

But Gary's expression was now a quizzical looking glare. As if he knew she saw it, that tiny bit of sorrow he showed was gone as soon as he'd shown it. Roxanne gulped and shook her head, "Sometimes I wish I did."

"Well, point proven." Gary shrugged and grabbed Roxanne's hand, lightly running his thumb over her index finger.

Staring down at the contact between Gary's hand and hers. _Woah this is weird,_ Roxanne thought to herself. She began feeling rather awkward and decided she'd leave the boy alone to himself.

It felt almost like their relationship changed in just one interaction...about their dads. Strangely, Roxanne almost felt closer to the boy. As if he were less of just a creepy guy in her classes. Still though, holding hands was very new to Roxanne. She hardly knew this guy, what are his real intentions? Sure, they were close as children, but its been years and Gary's always been weird.

 _Weird…_

Gary could sense the awkward tension and quickly let go of Roxanne's hand. Clearing his throat, "Well I should be going now, I have better things to do." He began stalking off in the direction of the boy's dorm, getting an easy few feet away from Roxanne.

"Like go jack off alone in your room because you have no friends?" Roxanne mumbled to herself, giggling maliciously.

"What did I say about the attitude Roxanne?!" Gary joked, looking back at the raven haired girl, "And don't act like you're not one to talk." He continued, throwing a playful wink at Roxanne, who giggled in response.

So maybe Gary wasn't so bad after all. Annoying yes. But something about that look in his eyes when he spoke about his father, how foreign it was to his usual self, intrigued Roxanne. Maybe she could get used to having this strange boy in her life again. What's the worst that could happen?

 **AN: Oof it's been awhile. To those of you who stayed, ily you're the greatest. I'm sorry it's been awhile, I haven't made any time, as usual, to update. But it's summer now, so hopefully I can finish this or at least get some more chapters in. Anyway, love you guys good night, or morning for some of you, or afternoon. See you next time ~ A 3**


End file.
